


Two Minutes

by slythnerd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Heartbreak, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Minor Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Mutual Pining, Pain, Torture, post mountain breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythnerd/pseuds/slythnerd
Summary: Jaskier is left utterly heartbroken by the words Geralt says to him on the mountain. Whilst playing at a tavern, he is captured by Rience and tortured for information about the Witcher's location. Information that he doesn't have, not that he'd disclose it in any case.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 56
Kudos: 141





	1. Heartbreak

Jaskier hated this feeling, this listless moping. It wasn’t like any other heartbreak he’d had, because Geralt wasn’t there. He couldn’t complain or rant to him about how unfair it all was, and he wouldn’t half-smile at his ridiculous plans to get them back. He wasn’t there to remind him of his deep longing for their relationship to become something more. 

More what? He’d followed Geralt for more than two decades and the man still refused to even call him a friend. Of course, they were the best of friends, but Geralt was emotionally constipated at the best of times and a complete arse, but Jaskier still longed for more. If he looked back, there were red flags all over the place, but he’d ignored them because love have made him blind to Geralt’s faults.

Well, now his eyes were wide open, he thought sorrowfully. He remembered Geralt’s harsh words to him on the mountain, “If life could give me one blessing”. He was no Jinn, but Jaskier could grant that wish easily enough, even if it meant cutting his heart out. He’d practically fled down the mountain and put as much distance between himself and his the Witcher as he could. He wouldn’t bother the man with his presence a moment longer as it obviously caused him so much frustration. 

The trouble with being a famous bard who had written many a song about his muse was that once your muse had cruelly cut you from their life, you still were asked to sing their songs. All the time. Crowds always asked for ‘Toss a Coin’ and he was unable to refuse when it paid so well. Jaskier tried to put on a front of cheerfulness when he started his performances but it cost him so much energy and by the end of his set he’d be drained. It was a small price to pay, but he knew that no one wanted to listen to a moping bard singing of heartbreak. Still, he earned a decent amount of coin, and soon he’d hopefully have some inspiration for something that didn’t re-open old wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. My username on Tumblr is slythnerd - come and say hi ^_^


	2. Unwelcome Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One evening, after a particularly long set, Jaskier noticed that he was being watched.

One evening, after a particularly long set, Jaskier noticed that he was being watched. He was used to being the centre of attention, but this was different; it sent a chill down his spine. Luckily there were plenty of other people around, so he didn’t think too much more of it, until he left the bar to head upstairs to his room. He was tired and just wanted to sleep when he heard heavy footsteps following him, making no attempt at hiding the fact they were there. He was grabbed from behind before he could put the key in the lock to his room.

“You’re the bard,” a gruff voice said in his ear, making his skin crawl.

“Let me go this instant!” Jaskier snapped indignantly, trying to puff himself up and shake off the other man. 

“You sing about the White Wolf. My master wants a word with you,” he said, forcefully pushing him into a different room and locking the door behind them. There was someone else in the room too. He had a smug, sinister smile on his ugly face. He raised his arms and muttered something under his breath, and Jaskier felt like he couldn’t move. 

“My, my, so we finally meet,” he said in a sickly high voice. “Jaskier the famous troubadour, what an honour it is. I have heard so much about you,” he bowed mockingly.

Jaskier tried to respond with some witty cutting remark, but he couldn’t move his jaw. 

“My name is Rience, and I am searching for the young Princess Cirilla, Lion Cub of Cintra,” he said, circling around Jaskier. He looked for all intents and purposes like a classic villain from one of Jaskier’s stories. “You are going to tell me where she is.”

Fat chance, Jaskier thought to himself; he didn’t even know where she was, and even if he did, he wouldn’t disclose her location to someone who clearly wishes her harm. He’d been to visit Cirilla in Cintra on her name-day every year since she was born, and knew her well. She was a feisty girl and she knew her mind, much like her Grandmother Calanthe. He hoped that wherever she was, she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. My username on Tumblr is slythnerd - come and say hi ^_^


	3. Stay Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have heard a rumour that the White Wolf has her and is keeping her in the Witcher stronghold. You will tell me where it is, and I may let you live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- this chapter includes a description of torture. If you do not want to read it, I will summarise the chapter in the notes at the end.

“I have heard a rumour that the White Wolf has her and is keeping her in the Witcher stronghold. You will tell me where it is, and I may let you live.”

Jaskier was surprised at that. Finally, Geralt had seen fit to embrace his destiny and claim his law of surprise child. He hoped that they were getting along. He knew how gruff Geralt could be and he struggled to imagine him with a small girl.

Rience waved his arms, and Jaskier could feel his face muscles relax so he could speak. “I would never divulge their location to you, you pox-ridden son-of-a-“ he felt the magic clamp down once again, fire glinting in his captor’s eyes.

“I was hoping you’d say something like that,” he said with a wicked smile as he drew a sharp-bladed dagger from the inside of his cloak. Jaskier felt a fearful whimper escape his throat, but hardened his resolve. Geralt may not want him in his life, but that didn’t mean he and his child surprise deserved to be hunted like dogs. Jaskier could be brave. He’d have to be.

“Well, have you changed your mind?” Rience asked, holding the dagger up to the light. He let Jaskier speak.

“Never!” Jaskier spat, feeling resolute. He’d not back down.

He soon felt the white-hot pain searing down his face as Rience slashed the blade down. It was pure agony, to be sure, but Jaskier would not yield. He was a Redanian spy after all; He could withstand a lot before he would crack.

So, Jaskier stood immobilised whilst Rience did his worst to Jaskier, he sliced into his face and asked his companion to punch him repeatedly in the stomach. He pulled out one of Jaskier’s fingernails and even dared to slice into his palm. Jaskier was worried that he’d never be able to play the lute again, but that was a small price to pay if it meant keeping Geralt and Cirilla safe from these vile men. Still, he refused to say where the Witcher was, and it was making Rience angry.

Suddenly, there was a blow to the door, which flew open with a loud bang. On the other side was Yennefer, looking for all the world like an avenging angel. Jaskier never thought he’d be glad to see the sorceress, but he thought she looked beautiful in all her fury. She blasted Rience and they threw spells at one another, duelling for superiority. Jaskier was mesmerised by the fight; they were almost dancing around each other, so graceful and yet so deadly. With a loud cry, Yen hurled a fireball at him, then turned and opened a portal to take Jaskier to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. My username on Tumblr is slythnerd - come and say hi ^_^
> 
> Chapter description:  
> Jaskier learns from Rience that Geralt has found Cirilla and they are at Kaer Morhen. Rience demands to know where that is, and Jaskier refuses to divulge (both because he is loyal to Geralt and because he doesn't actually know). He is tortured, and among other injuries, there is a deep slash wound on his face. Yennefer appears, duels Rience for a bit, then portals Jaskier to safety.


	4. Time to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look like shit,” Yen said to Jaskier, once she was sure they were safe. She released the spell that was put on him and helped him to a chair. She assessed his injuries and tried to heal him as best she could.

“You look like shit,” Yen said to Jaskier, once she was sure they were safe. She released the spell that was put on him and helped him to a chair. She assessed his injuries and tried to heal him as best she could.

“I’m afraid your face will scar, there is nothing I can do, sorry,” She looked a little sheepish. “No doubt you’ll tell of your heroic tales and all the ladies will be swooning over you. It’ll add a roguish charm.”

“How did you know where I was? Why rescue me?” Jaskier asked, stunned at how helpful Yen was being, and how gentle she was with him. He’d never seen her be so kind without Geralt asking her to look after him.

“No offence bard, but I didn’t know you were there. I have been tracking Rience for a while now.”

“Lucky me. Seriously though, thank you. I know you hate me, so-.” It was awkward, being saved by Geralt’s lover, but he wasn’t stupid enough to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“I don’t hate you. Where have you been anyway Jaskier? We missed you after the mountain, you didn’t say goodbye.”

We missed you. He knew what that meant; her and Geralt. He always knew that he didn’t have a chance with her around. Geralt always gravitated to her. She was powerful and beautiful and Geralt seemed almost obsessed with her whenever she was around. It was like he just faded into the background like a piece of the furniture. 

He sighed, and looked at her mournfully. “Geralt made it clear that he doesn’t want me around any longer.”

“What?” Yen looked sharply at Jaskier, and he broke down, describing everything that had happened on the mountain. It was awkward, but cathartic at the same time, to finally let his feelings out and rant about Geralt. 

Yen told him that they were no longer together, and she was sympathetic towards Jaskier. She was surprised that Geralt wanted nothing to do with the bard as she knew how fond they were of one another. She found a bottle of whiskey and some glasses, and before long they were drunkenly putting the world to rights. Jaskier never thought he’d be friends with the sorceress, but they found that they had a lot in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. My username on Tumblr is slythnerd - come and say hi ^_^


	5. Chance meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier sees Geralt and Ciri in a tavern a few years later

It was a few years later when Jaskier saw Geralt again. He was brooding in the back of a pub while a small child chatted on next to him, bouncing on the seat. He would have laughed had it not hurt him so much. Even after all this time, the witcher still made his heart ache. He was about to turn around and head out when he heard Geralt call him over. 

He closed his eyes, collected himself and slowly walked over to the table. What did Geralt want? He’d stayed out of his way, not bothered him since the mountain. He hadn’t even made up any other songs about him. Why wouldn’t he let him leave in peace?

“Jaskier, I haven’t seen you in ages. Please take a seat. I’ll get you some ale.” Geralt rushed towards the bar to order him a drink, while he sat awkwardly down next to the child. It was obviously the Princess Cirilla, although she’d had her hair cut short and dyed a dark colour to try and hide her identity, and was dressed as a boy.

When he came back, Geralt tried to introduce them to each other. “Jaskier, this is Ciri. Ciri, this is Jaskier, my-“.

Jaskier cut him off before he could finish his sentence, “Yes, we know one another. We met in Cintra,” he said stiffly, refusing to look at Geralt.

Geralt looked a little confused, if not a little hurt at his cold manner. Good. He was still hurt by the things that Geralt had said to him all those years ago, and he was determined not to let his old habit of talking too much annoy him.

“You look different,” Geralt muttered.

“Well, it has been what, three years since you last saw me?” Jaskier retorted, trying not to roll his eyes. Of course he looked different!

“I’m sorry. Really sorry Jask. I fucked up. Please, just stay with me, with us for a little bit. I didn’t mean what I said,” Geralt put his head in his hands. He sounded genuine, but Jaskier wasn’t sure he could trust him anymore. If he was really sorry, he would have gone after him, wouldn’t he? He’s one of the best trackers on the Continent, and Jaskier wasn’t hard to find. Even Rience managed to find him. He touched his hand to the scar on his face. 

No matter how many nights he’d stayed awake imagining how Geralt would apologise to him and beg his forgiveness, he didn’t think he could risk his heart again. He’d waited patiently for twenty years for some sort of acknowledgement from the witcher, and he’d been tossed aside like he was nothing, not even a friend. 

He’d be civil, but he would not forgive. He couldn’t.

“What did you do?” Ciri asked innocently, gazing at Geralt with concern.

“I fucked up,” he said again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. My username on Tumblr is slythnerd - come and say hi ^_^


	6. Silent Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier reluctantly agrees to travel to Kear Morhen with Geralt and Ciri

After a lot of convincing, Jaskier agreed to accompany Geralt and Ciri to Kaer Morhen. A few years ago he would have been delighted with the prospect of seeing the fortress, meeting Geralt’s family and having the honour of being asked to spend winter with him.

It was Ciri who had begged that he attend, and he knew that Yennefer would be there too. It would be nice to see her again, and so he’d reluctantly decided to go. Geralt gave him space, which was appreciated, although their relationship was strained. Jaskier tried not to be loud or play the lute too much, tried not to do any of the things that had obviously irritated the witcher for so much of their acquaintance. 

When they arrived, he’d met Geralt’s brothers, Eskel and Lambert, their father figure, Vesemir and Lambert’s boyfriend Aiden, who was a cat witcher. Yen arrived a few days later via portal.

Jaskier got on surprisingly well with the other witchers, fast becoming friends with Aiden and helping him play pranks on the others. They soon noticed the tension between Jaskier and Geralt, even if they had enough tact not to mention it to him.

He overheard Geralt and Yen discussing him one evening as he was stepping out of the library. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it was difficult not to when they were shouting at one another in the next room. 

“He’s not forgiven me! He can’t even so much as look at me when I speak to him,” he heard Geralt shout. He felt a little guilty at that, but every time he looked at Geralt, he was taken back to that day on the mountain. He couldn’t bear it. If he had to be around him all winter, he’d tried to avoid his gaze as much as possible. He avoided him as much as he could get away with.

“Geralt, have you even tried? Really tried I mean? You broke the poor lad’s heart. What he’s been through, I don’t blame him. You really hurt him, you know that?”

“What he’s been though? I’ve been fighting off Nilfgaard trying to rescue Ciri. I’ve been-“

Jaskier heard Yen slap Geralt. It must have been hard. “Ow! What was that for?”

“He’s never mentioned it has he? You haven’t asked.” 

“About what? What was I meant to ask?”

“His scar, Geralt. You must have noticed.”

“Figured it was some cuckolded husband getting their revenge.”

Yen slapped him again, and then blasted him with a spell for good measure. “Then you really don’t deserve him.” Jaskier could tell that Yen was angry, and on his behalf too. He wasn’t sure that he wanted Geralt to know about his troubles, but he was offended that he hadn’t even mentioned it. 

“What was that for?”

“For fuck’s sake Geralt. Get your head out of your arse and speak to him. Really speak. If you’re lucky, he might forgive you, but it will take time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Geralt and Jaskier to talk

It did take time for Jaskier to learn to trust Geralt again. He’d come to apologise to him the following evening, and although it was nice to hear, it did little to make up for the way he’d destroyed Jaskier’s heart so completely. 

Over the next few weeks, Geralt went out of his way to do little things for Jaskier, trying to show how much he was valued and he wasn’t taken for granted. He’d find the best furs for him, or show him rare poetry from the library or save him the best cuts of meat for dinner. Trying to be a good friend. Even his brothers commented on it. 

All of this attention was flattering, and Jaskier knew that had this happened a few years prior, he’d be elated. As it was, he was appreciative, but wary. He wasn’t sure how long it would last. Certainly, he thought, once spring arrived they’d go their separate ways again. He knew Ciri was Geralt’s top priority, as she should be, and he didn’t want to get in the way.

They had long discussions about everything and nothing. It made a nice change to hear Geralt talk about things; it was like Eventually the topic came up of Jaskier’s new scar, and Geralt seemed horrified to learn of what had actually happened. 

“I never imagined that you’d been through something like that.”

“Why would you?”

“You must have been so scared. I never meant to make you a target, and after I’d abandoned you too. Stupid fucking bastard.”

“Yes he was.”

“I meant me. I should never have let you go, Jask.” He turned and grabbed Jaskier’s hands, looking at him earnestly. 

“I wanted to keep you out of danger, but it seems that even far away from me I still put you in harm’s way. I’m so sorry. For everything. You were meant to be safe. I’d have come looking for you if I knew what had happened.”

“And here I was thinking you didn’t care.” He tugged his hands out of Geralt’s grip.

“Care?” he laughed a little. “Of course I care Jaskier. You’re my-“

“What, friend? You never called me a friend. In fact, you outright denied it. To my face. Multiple times.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I treated you so badly. You’re right though. I never called you a friend, because I always wanted it to be more. Jask I-“

“What?” he stood up abruptly, hands flailing.

“Jaskier I know how you must hate me, and I know you deserve so much better than me, but you deserve to know the truth.

“And what is that?”

“That I like you – a lot. More than just friends. I miss you when you are not around, I miss your songs, your laughter, your moaning when it’s raining and cold, I miss your stories and the way your face lights up when you see wildflowers and the way you snore at night. I want to keep you with me, all the time. I want to keep you safe.”

The way that Geralt was looking at him, his soft eyes and a little tilt of the head made Jaskier weak at the knees. He’d been in love with the witcher for a long time, but never imagined that he’d felt the same way. He reached out to him and touched his hand, desperate for physical contact.

“You mean it? Really?”

Geralt nodded. “Of course, I understand if you want nothing to do with me after what has happened. I’ll never forgive myself.”

Jaskier cupped his cheek and leaned in, giving Geralt time to back away if he wanted. He slowly closed the gap between them, keeping eye contact and gave him a light kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. My username on Tumblr is slythnerd - come and say hi ^_^


End file.
